


RIP Halloween Candy

by Caesarchan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:19:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesarchan/pseuds/Caesarchan
Summary: Overwatch has a Halloween party during which Jesse McCree and Hanzo Shimada cannot control themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to post this before Halloween but I got sick with the cold from hell, so now here it finally is! Just a fun little fic. Hope you enjoy!

It was October 31st, Halloween night, at the Overwatch watchpoint at Gibraltar. The team had turned the landing zone into a giant dance floor to celebrate. Lucio was on DJ duty. He was dressed as some sort of techno glowing vampire with glow-in-the-dark fangs and glow sticks lining the edges of his vampire cloak. McCree had to admit, it did look pretty sick. Hana was beside Lucio, attempting to choose what song would come next. She was dressed in a ballerina one-piece, white tights, and a fuzzy rabbit tail, with matching rabbit ear headband. McCree had grumbled that it was a little too racy for a girl her age, to which she responded, “I’m 19. At what age do you think I _should_ wear this?”

Angela had gotten a lot of attention for her witch costume. He didn’t know how she could still look so damn good at her age. She and Hanzo definitely had that in common.

McCree was especially proud of his and Hanzo’s couple’s costume. It was easy and obvious, but too much fun to not do. McCree and Hanzo had swapped clothes. Hanzo was wearing McCree’s full cowboy getup (sans Peacekeeper, of course). And McCree was wearing Hanzo’s kyudo-gi, complete with half of his hairy chest exposed to the world. Hana had asked to touch it and McCree had recoiled with a squeak. He wasn’t exactly keen on the exposure, but after 2 shots and 3 beers, he found himself caring less and less.

They were well into the night when Hanzo tugged McCree’s sleeve and pulled him toward the door to the stairwell. McCree’s face fell, worried that something might be wrong.

Once the door closed behind him, Hanzo confessed, “Oh my god, Jesse, I’m so drunk.”

McCree laughed and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I know sweetie.”

Hanzo gasped and grabbed McCree’s face. “Is that bad?”

McCree pried Hanzo’s hands off his face. “No, it’s not bad. Are you having a good time?”

Hanzo nodded a little too enthusiastically causing him to lose his balance and stumble.

McCree said, “Whoa,” and helped stabilize him. “You’re okay, honey. Is that all you needed to tell me?”

“Nooooo, also that you are a stud. A hot, hot stud.” Hanzo wobbled into McCree’s arms and walked his fingers up McCree’s bare chest to tap him on the lips.

McCree chuckled and wrapped his arms around him. “Hell yeah. Ya know, I got a hot boyfriend too.” He moved his hands down to squeeze his ass.

“You are a naughty man, Jesse McCree. By the way, I like this look on you.”

“Yeah? You don’t look half bad yerself.” McCree flicked the top of his hat on Hanzo’s head, then cupped his cheek and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss.

Hanzo moaned and pawed at him, nipping his lips as they kissed. “Fuck, Jesse. I want you.”

“We are not doing it in a stairwell in the middle of a party.”

“Why not?” Hanzo whined and attempted to shove his fingers past McCree’s obi into his pants. McCree grabbed his boyfriend’s wrists with a smile and a groan.

“Hanzoooo,” he drawled, “We can’t. You know we can’t.”

Hanzo pouted then looked him in the eye and said, “Then come dance with me.”

“Sure thing, pardner.” McCree smirked and opened the door to find a concerned-looking Satya. McCree blinked in surprise. “Hey Satya,” he said.

She looked stunning in her orange glowing Halloween dress with tantalizing thigh-high tights.

“Everyone okay?” she asked, eyeing both of them.

McCree and Hanzo nodded in affirmation. “Just had to get away to talk for a minute.”

She made a face at them then turned to go back to the snack table. As she walked away, she looked over her shoulder and added, “No hanky-panky.”

McCree tried to stifle his laughter but it sputtered out through his lips. “Yup, got it, ma’am. No hanky or panky over here.”

McCree led Hanzo with a hand on the small of his back over to the dance floor. McCree made eye contact with Lucio and he nodded with recognition of what kind of song he should play next. The song began with a quick, steady beat and a booming bass line. McCree put both hands on Hanzo’s hips and pulled him in front of him. He pressed his hips into Hanzo’s backside and began grinding against him to the beat of the music. Normally, Hanzo would never allow McCree to do anything so lewd in public, but Hanzo inhibitions were loosened by alcohol, so he accepted the suggestive dancing, and even seemed to savor the thrill of it.

Next to them were Angela and Fareeha. Fareeha was whispering something in Angela’s ear, causing her to blush and laugh behind a gloved hand. Fareeha was dressed as a black cat, no doubt to match Angela’s witch costume. Together they made a mighty attractive couple. They weren’t completely ‘out’ yet, but their relationship was generally common knowledge.

Hanzo swayed his hips against McCree’s, reaching his hand up behind him to trace along McCree’s scruffy jawline. McCree lowered his head to plant kisses on the nape of Hanzo’s neck by his serape as they danced, breathing in the scent of alcohol, sweat, smoke, and a hint of jasmine. McCree drank in all the PDA from Hanzo, a thing he was rarely afforded. He looked around the dance floor with dark eyes and a smirk, greedily gripping Hanzo’s hips as if to say, ‘He’s mine.’

Perhaps inspired by their dancing, Angela and Farheeha began to sway their bodies in time with the music, gingerly touching each others arms, hips, face… testing their boundaries out in public. Hana appeared next to them and began dancing near them enthusiastically. He couldn’t tell if it was meant to be encouraging or distracting, but it did get both of them to really start dancing in earnest. Mei and Zarya even got pulled into the circle to join them. Mei didn’t have a costume, but snowball hovered beside her in an adorable hand-made ghost costume. Zarya had come dressed as an executioner, but had since abandoned the black mask and wore a simple black tanktop, black pants, and black boots. Her giant cardboard axe was left resting against the snack table.

McCree smiled at the group and ran his hands up under Hanzo’s serape to feel up his chest. He felt Hanzo pause to shudder and McCree held him close. He nibbled his ear lobe and whispered a string of sweet nothings into Hanzo’s ear. He sighed happily and pressed his ass against McCree’s growing erection. He was glad Hanzo was there to block anyone else from seeing. He had to fight the urge to reach his hands down just a bit further to rub Hanzo’s manhood… He hissed at the thought as he felt himself get even harder. He needed to cool off so he wouldn’t embarrass himself or Hanzo, but his boyfriend was just too fucking sexy.

As the song ended, the girls whooped their appreciation and yelled for another just like it. Lucio happily obliged and ran out to join in on the dancing. Zarya grinned and pulled Mei up into her arms and spun around, Mei’s short legs dangling in the air. Hanzo was getting carried away by all the excitement. He turned around to face McCree and pushed his hands under McCree’s kyudo-gi to rub against his chest. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were dark with desire. “Jesse,” he purred and tugged at the material.

McCree groaned and grabbed two handfulls of Hanzo’s ass. “Goddammit Hanzo, we can’t.”

“Who says? Satya?” Hanzo scoffed and cupped McCree’s face. He pulled him down for a sloppy kiss but McCree pulled away. The gesture was met with “Ooooohhs!” from everyone around them. McCree laughed at them awkwardly then hissed at Hanzo, “This is why!”

“They don’t mind, right?” Hanzo raised his voice so everyone around them could hear and they were met with more cheers.

“Jesus Christ,” McCree cursed. “When I try to do something right for once...” he said to himself. Hanzo grabbed his jaw and kissed him firmly. McCree couldn’t help but smile at the shorter man’s enthusiasm. Well, if it was what the people wanted… He hooked his arms under Hanzo’s ass and lifted him up against him, continuing the kiss. Everyone cooed at them and he heard an “Ow, ow!” from Hana. Hanzo shoved his tongue past McCree’s lips to deepen the kiss, then pulled away suddenly.

Hanzo looked him in the eye and rumbled deep in his chest. “Fuck me.”

“Shit,” McCree said, lowering Hanzo’s feet back to the floor so he could walk. He took him by the hand and led him back to the stairwell followed by a string of hoots and hollers from his teammates. He waved at them dismissively and burst through the door. It shut loudly behind them, cutting off the music. The moment they were out of sight, Hanzo’s hands were on him, roaming everywhere they could reach.

“Just hold on, honey. I told you we ain’t doin’ it in the stairwell.” McCree led him down the stairs to the closest room- the kitchen. It was a huge room with three long rectangular tables with matching benches. As they rushed in, Hanzo pushed him against the countertop lining the wall. His hands grabbed the counter so he wouldn’t fall, but he accidentally knocked over a giant bowl of candy, knocking it to the linoleum floor, scattering candy everywhere. It didn’t deter Hanzo in the slightest. He pressed his lips against McCree’s and bit him as punishment when he tried to look down at the mess they’d already made.

“Fuck, darlin’,” McCree complained. It had hurt, but he didn’t taste any blood. Hanzo slowed and kissed him gently as an apology. McCree hummed against his lips and ran his hands down Hanzo’s shirt, then up the back of it, feeling the hard, toned muscle with his fingertips. Hanzo pushed back the only sleeve McCree had on and let the material fall off of him onto the countertop. McCree shivered as Hanzo teased his nipples with his fingers. Normally McCree would be the one who did that to Hanzo. He figured their clothing choices definitely factored into that. McCree pulled the serape up over Hanzo’s head, followed by his shirt. McCree slid his hands down Hanzo’s taught abs to his very own BAMF belt buckle. He chuckled at the sight. “Never thought I’d be taking this off of somebody else.”

“Hurry up, cowboy,” Hanzo grumbled and untied McCree’s obi with ease.

“Actually, today _you’re_ the cowboy,” McCree said with a smirk. He pulled the belt up and held it up to Hanzo’s face for him to see.

“Ohhh, right.” Hanzo tapped a finger to his lips, then grinned devilishly. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” he drawled in his best southern accent.

McCree stared at him. “I don’t know whether to laugh or be really turned on.”

Hanzo laughed at himself for him. “Do I need to help you get your pants off me? I feel like I’m more experienced at it now than you are.”

“Hey, I got this.” McCree quickly stripped him of his pants, then slipped out his own, just to show him up.

Hanzo raised his eyebrows at him and tipped his cowboy hat to him.

“God, I want you,” McCree moaned and pulled Hanzo in for a deep kiss.

Hanzo tugged McCree away from the counter and eased him down to the floor by the hips.

“Augh, there’s candy everywhere,” McCree said, pulling a piece of candy out from behind his back.

“Just ignore it,” Hanzo said between the wet kisses he was peppering over McCree’s chest. “Here, turn over.”

McCree turned over onto all fours. He rested his forearms against the floor and tipped his hips up toward Hanzo.

“Damn, no lube,” Hanzo said. “You are going to have to help me.” Hanzo snaked his arm around and shoved two fingers into McCree’s mouth.

McCree moaned and sucked the fingers in his mouth. Hanzo slipped a third finger in and McCree accepted it graciously, running his tongue along the underside of his fingers.

“Done?” Hanzo asked. He pulled his fingers out of McCree’s mouth with a slurp.

Hanzo pressed two wet fingers into McCree’s entrance without warning. McCree let out a yelp and curled his toes. He tried to even his breathing and relax his muscles while Hanzo stretched him out. Alcohol must make Hanzo impatient because he suddenly removed his fingers and spat on them. He rubbed his saliva on his dick and pushed it into McCree’s asshole.

McCree cried out and curled his hands into fists against the linoleum. “Hanzo...” he said breathily through the pain.

“What?” Hanzo goaded as he pulled back, then buried his entire manhood in McCree’s ass, eliciting a loud moan from him.

“Fuck…” McCree breathed. “Sweetheart, you feel so good.” He teetered back and forth on his knees as Hanzo continued thrusting into him. “I’ve been wanting this all night.” He turned his head to look at his boyfriend over his shoulder. He had to squeeze the muscles in his thighs to stop him from cumming at the sight of Hanzo, red-cheeked and smirking, wearing his cowboy hat.

“Enjoying the sight?” Hanzo teased and raised his chin proudly. McCree was unabashedly into this confident version of Hanzo. He loved knowing that he was having as much fun as himself.

“God, you’re sexy.” McCree leaned back, taking Hanzo in further. He was definitely going to feel this in the morning, and he was absolutely fine with that.

Just then, they heard the kitchen door bang open. They whipped their heads around to find Jack Morrison painted up like a skeleton staring at them. McCree’s jaw fell slack as their eyes met.

“I was just looking for the, uh...” Jack motioned toward the candy that they were currently on top of, then cleared his throat. “Um, well. I’ll just be leaving then.” He nodded to them and went back out, shutting the door behind him.

“Oh my god,” Hanzo said and let his head fall against McCree’s back. He pulled himself out of McCree and sat back on his heels. “I am so embarrassed. This was a bad idea. I need to go apologize-”

“No, no, no,” McCree interjected. “It’s okay. C’mon, it’s fine.” McCree turned to face Hanzo and cupped his face to rub his thumb along Hanzo’s jawline. “He’s a grown man. I know for a fact he’s done worse himself.” McCree made a face at an old memory he had of walking in to find Jack and Gabriel going at it on top of Jack’s office desk.

“You really think it’s okay?” Hanzo asked.

McCree nodded. He knew it was fine, but he was at the point where he’d say anything to keep going with Hanzo. His balls were already starting to ache from the brief interruption. There was no way he’d be able to stop now.

“Then what are you waiting for? Back on your knees,” Hanzo commanded.

“Yes, sir!” McCree said and shifted back into his previous position.

Hanzo rubbed his dick down with more saliva before shoving himself back into McCree’s expectant ass.

McCree clenched his jaw through the pain and focused back on relaxing his muscles as Hanzo waited, unmoving. He loved how Hanzo filled him up so perfectly. The slight pain excited him and reminded him how lucky he was that his boyfriend was so well-endowed. He didn’t bottom often, but when he did, he liked to really feel it.

Hanzo began moving again as McCree finally relaxed enough. After their interruption, McCree had gotten so close to climaxing, he was practically begging for it now. Hanzo reached his hand around to circle McCree’s cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts.

“Oh, honey, I’m so close,” McCree gasped through heavy breaths. “Cum inside me, darlin’.”

Hanzo dug his fingers on his free hand into McCree’s hips. “No,” he growled. “I want to mark you.”

“So mean...” McCree chuckled then cried out as Hanzo squeezed him hard. “Oh fuck,” he said, realizing he was already past the point of no return. “Hanzo,” he yelled as he came hard all over Hanzo’s hand and the floor beneath him.

Hanzo’s breath quickened and the pleasant pressure of his cock was suddenly removed, then replaced with the feeling of hot wetness spreading over McCree’s back as he heard his name choke out from Hanzo’s swollen lips.

McCree leaned all his weight on his forearms as his head fell forward against the cold floor. He squeezed his eyes shut to hold on to the fading orgasm as long as he could. The room slowly stopped spinning and he felt the sensation come back to his fingers and toes. He opened his eyes and sat up to check on his boyfriend.

Hanzo was seated on the floor with his knees up, cowboy hat askew, and hands planted behind him to hold him up, looking like he’d just been pushed backward from the force of his orgasm. McCree reached a shaky hand out to touch him on the knee- the only part of him he could reach.

Hanzo looked at him and smiled, still breathing heavily. McCree moved over to Hanzo’s side and danced the fingers of his mechanical hand down Hanzo’s back, making him shiver.

“So how was that, cowboy?” McCree smirked and kissed his cheek.

Hanzo exhaled in a whistle and chuckled. “So good I would go again if I could...”

“Maybe later. Right now we have a party to get back to.”

“Ah, right.” Hanzo went to rub his face with his hand but stopped himself, realizing what a mess they’d made. “Shit, we have to clean this up.”

“Aw hell,” McCree said, finally taking his eyes off Hanzo to look at the floor. “Candy?” he asked, picking up a piece of candy he’d ejaculated on and holding it out to Hanzo.

“Oh my god.” Hanzo held back a smile and shoved McCree’s hand away. “We cannot let anyone eat these.”

“Then you get to be the one who breaks the news to everybody.” McCree flicked the candy away.

Hanzo sighed and stood up. “I suppose that is fair.” He grabbed some paper towels and threw them at McCree. “Clean yourself up and get dressed.”

McCree smirked at him. “I love when you order me around, babe.”

The two got dressed, cleaned up their mess, and threw out all the candy. They headed back up the stairs and pushed open the heavy door to see some very unhappy faces.

“Uhhh, Hanzo can explain,” McCree said and pushed his boyfriend in front of him.

Hanzo shot him a dirty look, then cleared his throat. “Due to an accident, there is no Halloween candy,” he said.

Morrison crossed his arms across his chest and said, “Kids these days. No respect.”

“I’m thirty-seven!” McCree shouted.

“I don’t think that helps,” Fareeha commented, hand on her hip.

Just then, someone glowing green walked onto the dance floor. It was Genji. “It’s after midnight so I went to the store and got a bunch of discounted Halloween candy!” Genji said, holding up several grocery bags full of candy.

Everyone cheered and ran over to him to help get all the candy out on the snack table.

McCree put a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder and said, “Looks like you’re even more indebted to your brother now.”

Hanzo glared at McCree and said, “Never mention this again.”

With everyone happy again, Winston, who was dressed in a Safari costume with a fake mustache, poured shots and called for a toast. He wouldn’t allow Lucio and Hana to have alcohol, so they had shots of kool-aid, which they were still sulking about. Everyone raised their glasses and Winston said, “To Overwatch, and all of it’s fantastic members. Happy Halloween!”

Everyone cheered and downed their shots, then flowed onto the dance floor as Lucio started the next song. Everyone, even Zenyatta and Satya, were dancing. McCree didn’t know if Zenyatta could drink (he failed to notice if he had taken his shot), but he at least seemed to be having a good time. Lucio began break dancing and a large circle was made around him. As everyone cheered him on, he paused to pull Hana in to replace himself. She shimmied in the middle of the circle for a moment, then pulled Fareeha in to replace her. Fareeha laughed and did the robot before grabbing McCree by his arm to take over. McCree grasped at Hanzo as he was dragged in, but got no help from the man.

Everyone watched him expectantly and cheered him on. McCree felt out of place without his cowboy attire, but did the thing that was most natural to him anyway and started two-stepping by himself. Most started laughing at him, but Hanzo kept his eyes on him. He tucked his thumbs into his obi as if it were his usual belt and nodded to Hanzo. He saw him blush and smirked at his reaction. He sauntered over to Hanzo and pulled him into the circle with him to join his two-step. Hanzo stumbled but tried his best to follow McCree’s lead. Everyone started cheering again, hopefully forgetting about the candy incident… They finished their dance as the song ended and took their bows. Hanzo’s hat fell off as he took a very exaggerated bow. McCree squawked and scooped it up off the floor. He brushed off the hat and placed it back on Hanzo’s head. “Respect the hat,” he scolded.

“What’re you going to do about it?” Hanzo slurred.

“Oh, honey, you’re so drunk. I’m cutting you off.”

“No, _you_ are drunk,” Hanzo accused, jabbing a finger into McCree’s bare chest, then, getting distracted by it, slid his hand across his pecs.

McCree grabbed Hanzo’s hand to stop him and said, “Yes, I am too. We’ll both call it a night.” McCree looked around at the rest of the party goers and noticed that everyone seemed to be slowing down. Most were milling around the snack table or half-heartedly dancing.

“I think it’s time for bed,” McCree said and began to lead Hanzo toward the door to the stairs.

Hanzo protested weakly, but soon rested his head against McCree’s shoulder as they walked. “Did you have fun?” McCree asked and rubbed his boyfriend’s back.

Hanzo nodded against his shoulder. “You?”

“I did.” McCree led Hanzo down to the dormitories to the room they shared and opened the door. “Go lie down. I’ll get us some water.”

He watched Hanzo stumble over to the bed and fall face-first onto the mattress. McCree chuckled to himself and fetched two glasses of water from the adjoining bathroom. When he came back into the room, Hanzo was still in the same position, face-down on the bed, cowboy hat halfway off, feet still touching the floor. McCree set the waters on the bedside table then lifted his boyfriend’s legs onto the bed. Hanzo mumbled something and adjusted himself so he was laying on his side. McCree carefully moved his precious hat off to the side, then sat on the edge of the bed next to Hanzo.

“Darlin’, you need to sit up so you can drink this water.” McCree patted Hanzo’s arm.

Hanzo grumbled, but complied. He sat up on the bed, and even moved over to give McCree more room. McCree passed him his water and matched his posture on the bed next to him. They drank their water down quickly. Hanzo handed his empty glass back to McCree and let his head fall against his naked shoulder. He kissed the skin and said, “Thank you for the water.”

McCree put the glasses on the nightstand and kissed the top of Hanzo’s head. “No problem.” He rested his cheek on Hanzo’s head and put a hand on his thigh with a tired sigh.

Hanzo hummed questioningly and rubbed his thigh against the hand.

“I haven’t had a night like this since I was a teenager,” McCree mused.

“I have never had a night like this,” Hanzo replied and nuzzled his face into McCree’s neck. “I have never had a man like you, either”

McCree smiled into Hanzo’s hair. “Likewise. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world.”

“No,” Hanzo said. “That’s me.”

McCree laughed and pushed Hanzo’s hair away from his forehead to kiss it. “Maybe we both got lucky.”

“Heh Heh. We did get lucky tonight.”

McCree burst out laughing at Hanzo’s joke. “Oh darlin’.” He wrapped his arms around Hanzo and hugged him tight. “You’re the best.”

Hanzo huffed but wrapped an arm around McCree’s waist and grabbed onto the fabric of his kyudo-gi. McCree held him there and kissed his head lightly. He felt Hanzo’s body become limp and heard his breath get heavy. “You falling asleep?” he whispered against his head.

When he got no response, he settled in against his boyfriend and shut his eyes. He thought briefly about how terrible they would feel in the morning, but then breathed in the smell of Hanzo’s shampoo and decided that would be a problem for future McCree. He kissed Hanzo’s head again and drifted off to sleep with his boyfriend in his arms.


End file.
